comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-10-29 - Lovers Spat Part 1
It's your typical Saturday afternoon and since Dedrick has begun getting weekends off work, he is at home, lying on the couch and has been watching movies for most of the day. But not just any movies..Star Trek movies. The one he's currently watching is called Star Trek: Generations. It's the one where Picard meets Kirk in this place called the Nexus where space and time can cross with each other. He's munching on popcorn and drinking soda while lounging around in nothing but his boxer-briefs. He doesn't look like he's planning on doing anything else this day. Kara Zor-El is relaxing as well, wearing one of Dedrick's oversized T-shirts as she comes out of the room. "Annnnd Streaky seems to like his new scratching post toy from Japan. Guaranteed unbreakable. I think it'll last at least a week." she says as she heads over to the couch and gets onto it to lean onto Dedrick, cuddling up to him. She takes Dedrick's soda from him to steal a sip before giving it back. Everything always tastes better when you can steal if from your significant other. It's a rule. "So.. whacha watching?" She pauses. "hey wait.. um.... isnt that the old show captain AND the next generation captain? In the same show?" she asks as she watches them talk in the Nexus. Dedrick grins when Kara comes in and chuckles at her comment about the demon cat. "I think you should throw the cat away, but we've had this discussion already, and I lost the arm-wrestling competition fair and square." Which mean he didn't have a snow balls chance in hell of winning anyway, but he couldn't give in completely to her. He still had his pride. He pants a kiss on her forehead after she steals his drink and then nods. "Oh yeah. This is the first movie the Next Generation cast did. It's kind of like the old crew passing the torch to the new guys. Course, nobody is a better Captain than Picard." He nods as if this statement was absolute truth. Kara Zor-El hugs Dedrick as she watches. "Yeah. Except for Kirk, of course. But Picard's easily second best." she says idly watching the show and cuddling up to her loving boyfriend, trying to listen to the dialogue of the movie. Dedrick looks at Kara like she's grown a third eye. "What are you talking about? Picard is /way/ better than Kirk. Like, there's not even a question about it." He snorts faintly. Apparently he takes it seriously. Kara Zor-El sits up curiously. "Pookie... cmon, lets be serious. Picard? From what I've seen, he always plays by the rules. I mean... aside from the fact that Kirk would mop the floor with him in a fist-fight... Kirk's a better strategist too. I mean... like... remember that thing in the show. The ... um... Kobiayashi Maru? He was able to win a no-win scenario. Picard would never be able to think outside the box like that." Dedrick sits up and glares at Kara. "He cheated! The only way he won was to reprogram the thing. That's not thinking outside the box." He waggles a finger. "Not to mention that Kirk CANNOT beat Picard in a fist fight. As far as strategy goes? Picard was a BORG! He helped assimilate worlds. All while the Borg Queen allowed him to keep his individuality. He knows his ship like the back of his hand, and can help out in any section if he needs to. Kirk is a dummy. Sure he can fight and fire phasers, but can he recalibrate the dilithium matrix of his engines if Scotty gets captured or knocked out? No ma'am he cannot!" Kara Zor-El looks at Dedrick with annoyance. "Wait... are you SERIOUSLY trying to say that Picard getting CAPTURED and being turned into a Borg, against his will, makes him better? You just proved he's more of a loser!" she says defiantly. "The borg would NEVER have been able to assimilate Kirk. Plus Picard's a micromanager. Kirk knows how to LEAD. Picard always wants to do the same thing. And when the universes merged, I hacked Kang's computers so we could win, so that's a perfectly good strategy! Thank you very much!" She shakes her head. "Not to mention Kirk would never be DUMB enough to let Scotty be captured. He'd go and rescue him himself instead of hiding on the bridge and getting Data and Riker to do all the important action stuff." She throws her hands up in irritation. "Plus Picard is like..... what... 100? I mean in human years isnt that ancient?" Dedrick pops up to his feet and points an accusing finger at Kara. "Don't you dare say stuff about Picard. He has to stay on the bridge because in his time it's a rule that the first officer leads the away teams. Maybe if they had that rule in Kirk's time he wouldn't have screwed up the Prime Directive so much, not to mention create a mirror universe where his doppleganger is a bad guy and almost destroyed the Enterprise. Your hero is lucky. Whereas Picard is cool under pressure, knows how to delegate duties to his officers, and tries to find a diplomatic solution to his problems, instead of rushing into a situation like a dim-witted thug like Kirk." He glares and crosses his arms over his chest. Kara Zor-El raises her eyebrows when Dedrick points at her accusingly in her face. She then gets up as well. "At least Kirk breaks the prime directive when it needs to be broken! Picard's a hypocrite. He'll break it one minute, then let an entire civilization DIE the next. Like... in that episode with Worf's brother saving those people! And Picard's lucky too! He's had the Enterprise get destroyed so many times, and it's saved only because of time loops or Q giving him hints! Kirk doesn't have any omnipotent beings helping him. Kirk BEATS omnipotent beings. Hello? Trelane? He was basically a Q and Kirk BEAT him!" She glowers at Dedrick. "You take that back about Kirk. It's like I don't even KNOW you, Dedrick!" Dedrick shakes his head. "You don't know me? I don't know you! Who is this woman standing in my living room right now!?" He huffs and looks all mean at Kara. "Kirk breaks the prime directive when it's /convenient/ for him to. Picard won't break it for personal gain. Not to mention Kirk is the slut of the galaxy. During the entire next gen series the women Picard were with were women he wanted a lasting relationship with." He begins pacing back and forth, the vein in his forehead that pulses when he's pissed is definitely present. "I got you into this show in the first place, and you've got the nerve to tell me that my favorite Captain isn't better than dumb-as-rocks Kirk? Picard is a real leader. Yes, he will leave a crew member behind if it means saving the rest of his ship. Because he's a frigging boss like that! That's why I respect him. He puts his ship above even himself." Kara Zor-El follows him then starts poking him in the chest with her index finger. "HELLO?! WRATH OF KHAN! Kirk always finds a way to turn death into a fighting chance for life! How many people got killed because of Picard's actions? Like... 30,000? At least? Kirk's saved Earth like 5 times. At least! And made peace with the Klingon Empire! What happens with Picard? He practically sends them back into war, and gets stabbed! He always needs someone to save him! Hey... hey don't you go walking away from me!" She starts poking Dedrick again. "Just because you got me into the show doesnt mean you understand it better. It takes place in space. Which of us comes FROM space hmm? Oh and Kirk? Escapes from Rura Pente. Picard? He can't get away from a single sissy Cardasian who has a fixation on how many lights there are! And maybe all the women want to be with Kirk because they know who's the superior specimen and don't want to get blinded by that bald head of Picards!" She smirks. "I'd sooooo go for Kirk." Dedrick gets right into Kara's face and yells. "THERE ARE FOUR LIGHTS!!" And then he turns on his heel and strides into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and cracking the foundation a little. Kara Zor-El frowns when he yells in her face. "OOH YOU!...." she yells back, "GO SUCK ON A TASPAR EGG, YOU BIG JERK!" she yells when he slams the door on her. She goes to put on her costume at superspeed, then flies out the window to find some supervillains to beat up.